


Nails

by AmazingElie



Category: Smosh
Genre: Gen, The last two ships are implied, nonbinary/nonspecified gender reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingElie/pseuds/AmazingElie
Summary: Damien’s coworker’s new nails and old habits bring his true feelings to light.May or may not be the 1000th Smosh fic.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader, Damien Haas/Wesley Johnson, Shayne Topp/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nails

It was their nails that did him in.  
He’d been harboring his feelings for his friend for quite some time, but once they got their acrylics, he was done for.  
Normally, he could deal with their habit of playing with his hair, in fact, he rather enjoyed it. But there was just something that the longer, scratchier nails did to him to make him unable to contain his, erm, excitement.

"Hey," they said, plopping themself next to him on the couch, interrupting his train of thought.  
"H-hey," he nervously replied as they snuggled up to him and starting to play with his hair, as per usual.  
He fought the blood rushing to his face and other areas. He knew that they could sense that something was off.  
"What's going on, hon?" they asked, gazing intently into his amber pools.  
"N-nothing," he stammered, mentally cursing his blood vessels for not obeying him, as they gently scratched circles at the base of his neck.  
"Deem, there's obviously something going on. It's written all over you. I know I'm not as close with you as Shayne, but I like to think that we're pretty close."  
Ah, yes that small caveat. Even though he was in love with them longer, they were dating his best friend. Sure, he loved his partner, but there was a small part of him that still loved them, and a large part of him that was still attracted to them.  
"Trouble at home? Wes may be my best friend, but I will personally fight them if they hurt you."  
And yet another reason he couldn't date them. He was dating their best friend.  
Even though every card in the deck was stacked against him, he still wanted them. And his body wanted them more.

"Wes and I are fine." he murmured, face ablaze.  
"Then what is it, sweetheart?" they asked, with legitimate concern.  
Damien knew that he was slowly losing the battle with the bulge in his pants since they shifted to sit on his lap.  
"Gguhhhh" he couldn't even form words at this point.  
Their eyes grew wide as they finally realized how provocative their current position was.  
"OhmigodDamienI'msosorryIdidn'trealizewhatIwasdoingohmigod" they rambled, starting to dismount from him, before he firmly held their arm, keeping them in place.  
"'S fine," he muttered, finally able to speak.  
"Y-you sure?" they tenatively asked.  
"Uhhh... yeah" he said, his voice hiking up slightly, as they adjusted their position on his lap.  
They were now sitting fully crotch to crotch, and both parties involved were beet red.  
"Hi" they whispered.  
"Hi"  
"So... uh, would now be a good time to tell you that I'm polyamorous?"  
"Now you tell me..."  
"Hey, it never came up"

"idk if we gonna bang or nah"  
Damien giggled. "I don't think it's a good idea to bang in the office."  
"Yeah... *in the office*"


End file.
